Kyoko in a Bottle
by Lynn Beltran
Summary: what happens when kyoko puts away Lory everyday extravagent decorations? read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This was almost a OneShot but after much writing that didn't seem possible, anyways I got this idea from another writer's video. Check out some of WitchMagicCat's works sometime, trust me you won't be disappointed. ! I don't own skip beat I just bend it to my will ;D 

**Kyoko in a bottle  
><strong> 

Kyoko walked into a part of the department she had always been warned about yet never actually knew existed, for her LoveMe work.

An employee told her to put away some of the presidents rather eccentric decorations from the previous day saying that the person usually in charger had gotten some strange illness and couldn't work today. Kyoko nodded and took the rolling cart filled with elaborate decoration that could only be the work of the president and gladly walked down to the prop room.

Kyoko opened the door and the room seemed to stretch for miles on end. 'Definitely the presidents work here.' she looked around and noticed some similar props used only days to even the props he used from his introduction in her failed auditions. It brought back bitter memories and so she went back to her work.

As she unloaded what seemed to be piles and piles of decorations something caught her eye.

'Kyoko don't be noisy just do the work and leave.' yelled her good angel.

'yes because you get this chance everyday, I mean come on this is just president Takarada's junk. Who cares if I take one peak around.' the dark one loomed sounding more appealing and rational than the good angel.

Kyoko couldn't help agree with the dark angel so before The good angel disappeared in a small sphere she left a warning 'Nothing good will come of it.'

Kyoko dismissed the warning and wondered about. The shiny object, she found, was a lamp. Looking around to make sure she was still alone she picked up the lamp and slightly dusted it clean. So enamored by the object she didn't realize that she was not only getting smaller but that she was being sucked inside! The lamp fell to the ground and by the time tried to struggle it had already been too late. She became the genie in the bottle.

**-view switch!-  
><strong>While Kyoko was stuck in the bottle our dear Lory was contemplating what to get Ren for his birthday just 2 days away. "hmmm what oh what shall I get out dear Ren. . . No sweets wont do. He has everything he could need and he has money to buy anything he wants so what would a guy like that want?"

As Lory stayed deep in thought an employee came in to tell Lory his decor was safely put away. Lory shoo'd him away not really caring at this moment if the queen of England was coming. 'it just a bunch of. . .' (usually you'd see it but Light bulb!) Lory walked in strides out of his office down the labyrinth of hallways into the prop room. Lory smiled at all his creations, all his days of joy and love 'ah how I've missed this place' he walked around the room enchanted by his many decors and costumes when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. "if this is what they call 'safely' then I need to teach them a lesson." Lory bent down and picked up the lamp, inside the lamp Kyoko felt movement. 'hmm it's been dusted.' he moved his hand over the lamp when he found an encryption:

That of a pure heart now sleeps in the bottle. Forever anew until 3 of your deepest wishes are granted.

"Perfect!"

Lory took the lamp with him walking with the biggest smile. Any smart employee didn't chance looking, but for those curious enough or dumb enough would live to regret it. (if you thought Ren's pissed off or gentlemanly smile was bright wait till you see Lory's genuinely happy smile!) Lory was the happiest now the he had a present for his one and only god son. Kyoko still dazed and confused had fallen asleep in the lamp.

The next day  
>Kyoko woke up still inside the lamp; she looked around and found it was a better version of the LoveMe room. There were throw-pillows, silk curtains, and even a mini fridge. Usually Kyoko wouldn't snoop but she had to look around. This place looked exactly like how Kyoko imagined a princess's room. She notice that there was an area that looked like a kitchen and walked over to it. 'I'm going to have to buy groceries, aren't I?' she opened the cupboards and found that all of them were full. She presided to look around and found a note. It read:<p>

Welcome to your new home. Because you are reading this note I presume you are the next genie of this lamp. Now I ask you not to panic this is not a permeate effect. You'll find all your cabinets are full as well as your fridge. It's magical so if you take something out it'll appear again. I know you may have some questions so let me answer them. Now put this note down and please step back.

Kyoko didn't need to be asked twice. She did as instructed and in a sphere of smoke a girl who looked exactly like Corn with longer hair appeared.

"C-corn?"

"Um I'm sorry Kyoko, I'm not. My name is Lila, Lila Fay I'm the guardian of this lamp. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you have any questions?"

Kyoko's mind was in a scrabble but she managed the question she had since she woke up. "What is this place?"

Lila giggled and said "a lamp. Don't you remember picking one up?"

"y-yes but how did I get in the lamp?"

Lila sighed 'no one ever reads the lamp do they?' "Well you are a pure soul, very rare nowadays I'm afraid. Because you came into possession of the lamp you are now a genie. The last one was let out a couple of years before your boss came into possession of it."

Something hit Kyoko 'I have work today!' "Fay-san is there any way I can get out of here? I have to get to work in" she checked her wrist and her eyes widened "10 minutes!"

Lila smiled "yes you can that's why I'm here. To help. alright then follow me Kyoko cross your arms, imagine where you want to be and make it happen. Most important breath."

Kyoko took a breath then did as told, but right before she could teleport her mind shifted for a moment to Ren. And she quickly ended up in his car. She gasped and quickly teleported again to where she actually needed to be. Ren had thought he had saw Kyoko for a brief second but considered it mere imagination.

Kyoko appeared at work in her dressing room and came out 5 minutes later as Natsu. While it surprised the staff that they hadn't notice her even enter the building they didn't question it because she when straight to work.

Kyoko had pretended that everything was fine. But the fact that if she thought of something she wanted (small inanimate objects) it would appear, or the fact that no matter where she walked a magical gush of wind would open a door she was about to walk through began to make Kyoko feel that she might need to work on this more than work. After that exhausting day of work Kyoko went back to her dressing room and saw Lila floating in mid-air meditating, maybe even sleeping.

Kyoko's eyes widened and she quickly shut the door behind her. "Fay-San! You can't do that here! What if someone walked in?" Lila giggled 'Kyoko is a very interesting person'.

Lila drifted back to the ground and came out of her meditative state like pose and got up. "so do you suggest we take the front entrance or would you like to meet up with the man in the underground parking who is waiting for you. He's actually quite handsome."

"Oh is it Mr. Tsuruga?"

"not sure who that is but maybe."

"you mean you don't know?" Kyoko said walking with Lila down to the underground parking lot.

"hmm oh no I when I was meditating I saw him but I didn't catch his name." Kyoko and Lila stepped out of the elevator and turned the corner. Kyoko halted forcing Lila to do the same. 'That's not Tsuruga!' Kyoko's thoughts screamed.

"Kyoko what's wrong?"

Kyoko turned to Lila "Fay why didn't you say what he looked like!" she said in a hushed silence.

Lila looked confused "I said he was handsome didn't I?"

"Fay-San this is show business most all the guys are handsome!" still in a hushed yell.

Kyoko heard footsteps coming towards her; she knew that Reino could sense her soul.

(Reino at this moment became confused because well first he can sense her in front of him, next he can sense her halfway across town. Of course this only interests him more about her. (( –I realize this is doesn't go along with the rest of the story but I thought it was necessary – )) the only thing he could thing was "This levels the playing field doesn't it?" than gave up and went back to his group of beagles.)

As quickly as she could she attached herself to Lila and teleported them to the safest place she knew. Unfortunately the safest place she knew was Ren's apartment and it confused the heck out of him when he saw Kyoko holding onto a little girl appear and disappear from in front of him in the course of 6 seconds. Ren rubbed his eyes, looked at his drink and placed it down on his coffee table (it's a coffee table right?) and went straight to bed. "I must really be missing . . . . I should call her." he said aloud to himself.

Kyoko and Lila somehow ended up back in the safety of the lamp. Kyoko collapsing on the closest throw pillows dying to know who the man at the apartment was. 'Kyoko is definitely the most interesting genie I've taken into my care so far!' she nodded at the thought then plopped next to Kyoko with a very innocent, excited, expectant happy expression.

Kyoko could feel the young girls anticipation and turned to her with a defeated expression that seemed to say "ask". Invitation enough Lila began asking everything on her mind.

"Who was the guy you ran away from? Why did you . . . . okay I guess it was teleport away from but why I thought he was really hot, oooo and who was the other guy? He seemed like he knew you. He was handsome too how do you know them. Ooo are you dating one of them? Was that guy you ran from an ex or something? You seem to like that guy in the apartment. Man I'm starved what's in the fridge?" (sorry my thoughts I'm starving and this class is taking forever!)

Kyoko couldn't contain her laughter the little was just hilarious. In her mind she tried to sort out the question. So she said "I don't have a boyfriend, um the first guy is a demon lord stalker and the other guy's name is Ren Tsuruga my mentor. I'm not dating either of them and for that damn beagle I never plan to."

Lila looked up from the fridge as to what she thought she heard. Ears ready for a good love story. She battered eyes flittering to Kyoko, hunger forgotten, smiled and said "So you plan to date this Ren character in the future then?"

Kyoko quickly got to her feet and waved her hands back in forth in an X "NO NO NO NO nah ah there is no way Mr. Tsuruga would like me. It's indecent to even think about such a think of! I mean he can have any girl he wants why would he love me! I'm just his kohai, he's my senpai!"

Lila grinned "Kyoko I'm hearing everything but denial." Lila giggled at Kyoko's frustration.

"Gugh." she said in exasperation, she sighed and made sure her demons were in check. Kyoko buried her face in her pillows and refused to come out till she heard talking, Lila seemed to have disappeared saying there was nothing in the fridge and that she went out for food, obviously a lie but Kyoko appreciated it.

"Good afternoon Kuu . . . . . yes yes I bought my dear godson a gift. . . No it isn't anything like that. . Yes he will certainly love it." Lory became silent and listened to what seemed like forever. "Hi Juliette your son is fine. . . . . Yes I'll tell him happy birthday tomorrow for you . . . . no both of you know he can't come visit until he returns to his real name." Lory heard a knock at the door and saw that a package arrived he wave the man in a quickly scribbled something ". . . . "Lory waved the man away and Kyoko had somehow made it so that the lamp had a one way glass so she could see what was happening. Lory unwrapped and held up the present in his hands, it was a necklace. It seemed simple enough but on the back it engraved 'Ren Tsuruga our greatest treasure' it would have been amazing that it all fit on the back the pendent but the pendent itself was about an inch completely around. "No please don't worry. Ren will love it."

"Is . . . . Is Ren Juliette's and Kuu's son? Is Ren . . . . Kuon? "

**I tell ya lots of typing. But I think it's worth it. Oh and Lory is called a Lovemon! A monster that lives on love. It's in act 138: a rush of troubles for those who are curious. Anyways I hope you all like this story as much as I do haha well that's all for today but tomorrow's a new day. Peace out ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko in a Bottle

Chapter 2: was it all a dream?

Kyoko's brain went into hyper mode, thoughts racing to put things together. She could almost grasp reality, the truth like it was a puzzle picture. The pieces all stared to fit, it all made sense. But her body and heart rejected it, from the overwork she fainted.

.  
>.<p>

Alright people, heres something you guys should know. our mind has the physical capacity to protect us, even from ourselves. This is called protecting your subconscious mind,you know that feeling you get when your in a nightmare but wake up and forget it? Or let's say that something traumatic happened and we can't cope so we alter our memories or forget them completely? Yup you guessed it, that's what Kyoko felt when she woke up again. Her mind brought her back to a natural sane reality and along the way transferred her to a room we all know and can never forget . . . The loveme room.

As Kyoko started to regain consciousness, and as her eyesight began to return they were being brutally murdered. After she regained full reign of her vision she shielded her eyes like a vampire from the sun.

Kyoko slowly began to sit up when Ren came into the room with two ice teas. "R-Ren?"

Ren noted her when she called his name, "ah your awake. Are you alright? Someone found you laying on the floor in the presidents storage room. They saw your uniform and figured this was the best place to put you."

Kyoko finally came to gripes with reality and sat right on the couch. She rubbed her head, it felt like a ton of bricks. "So what are you doing here, Mr. Tsuruga?"

Ren was saddened a bit that she reverted his name back to his last but explained anyway. "I was walking by at the time, the man who had carried you was going to put you down in this room." He gestured to the horrendous pink that filled every corner of the room "but the fact that he could barely stand your pink uniform he handed you to me." It was understandable, the first day Kyoko came into the room she thought she entered the 3rd layer of hell.

Another thought occurred, "how long was I out for?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders, "tough to say, half a day at least. They only found you an hour ago. Until then I think you were just inside of that room unconscious."

"So then none of it was real . . ." Kyoko muttered to herself "that's a relief."

Ren didn't get it but he just let it slide. "If your feeling better would you like to eat dinner with me? I'm sure you haven't eaten." Kyoko was about to refused but her traitorous stomach grumbled. It was only a few seconds after that ren's own stomach grumbled in protest.

Kyoko looked into his eyes "did YOU eat?" Ren nodded. "And don't say convent store food again because you and I both know that is not food.

The guilty expression on Ren's face gave him away. He caved, "I was busy, I didn't realize the time and before I knew it it was already too late."

She's scowling at him crossed her arms, Ren tried to save himself "soo is that a yes?"

Kyoko sighed 'what I going to do with this man. "Let go to the store instead, going out to eat so often is bad for you." Ren smirked at her predictability but quickly hid it.

Kyoko went to her locker grabbed her clothes and changed inside the restroom. When she came out Ren asked "Shall we go than." Kyoko nodded, and they left.

***was Lila Fay just an illusion? Was everything she experience just a dream! Stay tuned and find out! Hahahah hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
